Junko Souten
Junko Souten (醇乎蒼竜青天, Pure Azure Sky) Appearance Personality Unlike the more weary Haruki Satonaka, Junko rushes into battle full of confidence and has a very light hearted attitude, joking even during serious situations. He also shows extreme respect for each of The Masters. He is also passionate about his swordplay and often gets completely distracted from the world around him, while he training. Much like the other students of The Masters, he is scared to train under the bizare and insane methods that they put forth for the training trials. He even shows fear and the need to comically want to quit. Junko has viewed Haruki for defeating him in battle and stopping his downward spiral into the path of the Asura, his savior and overall best friend. It is because of Haruki that Junko turned his life around and has become so much stronger. He always has Haruki's back and will follow his lead without fear or question, showing great loyalty. He respects Haruki to the point of allowing him to be with Milla due to him having respect for saving his life, despite having feelings for her as well. Like many of the males in the Hama Alliance, Junko has feelings towards Milla. His affection goes largely unnoticed as he tries to protect her, such as refusing to give up against Bando and state she's the friend of the person who saved his life. Junko seems to not get along well with Neiji Ame due to them having once been enemies and always having a smart remark whenever he or Haruki tries talking to him. History Synopsis Equipment Scythes: Junko weilds three pairs of scythes. he weilds two in his left and right hands and the third in his mouth. With his scythes, Junko is able to contend with top fighters as he has trained with these weapons from a young age, being capable of using them before he even knew how to use his own zanpakuto properly. After training with The Masters, his first set broke during the tournament held to decide the students against Bando, who was a warrior with increadibly hard skin. Junko then received a new set, even more sturdy than his previous from Kisara Shinzui, after he displayed ingenuity and bravery even after his weapon was broken. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Hakuda Combatant: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Junko's swordplay consists of wild yet precise flowing strikes. His speed is one of his highest trained skills and shows when he begins to demonstrate his swordsmanship prowess. Using his highly tuned speed, Junko is able to attack an opponent several times in a matter of moments and even strike and retreat in a blink of an eye. Junko himself has even proclaimed that he has honed his skills to be able to take on lieutenants in the Gotei 13 in order to make sure that he is never easily defeated. : Kama Specialist: Flash Step Expert: Forun-Juu '''Furōha (フロー刃, Flow Cutter) in his Prima Riscatie Bestie form Junko takes upon a weasel-like appearance, his fur is a light brown and he gains elongated ears. His hair becomes a very light brown, almost beige-colored hair which protrudes out of his head. His eyes are quite slanted, and he gains a pointed nose much like that of a weasel. Another unique factor is that the three sickles that he uses in combat transform into two larger scythes which are connected to his arm. His attire doesn't change, nor is it ripped apart. : Prima Riscatie Bestie Special Ability: When in this form, the slashes from each of attacks remain for a few moments, causing anything that comes into contact with them to be ripped to pieces. Junko can also link the slashes to his Kama in order to form a more whip-like weapon, allowing Junko to be capale of slaying several enemies in a matter of seconds. He has stated that while his ability is a simple one, its is quite deadly in conjuction with his wild swordplay. Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:Hama Alliance Category:Hama Weapons Academy Student Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:YOMI Category:YOMI Captain Category:Captains Category:Captain